


Greta

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian, Justin and Gus go to the Dumb Friends League...  Brian for the first time.  Justin and Gus have been there before... ;)





	Greta

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

"Brian?"  
  
Fuck. I hate it when he uses that tone of voice. He wants something. So, being the brilliant man that I am: I simply don't respond.  
  
"Briiiian?"  
  
I grind my teeth.   
  
"Briiiiiiiaaannnn!"  
  
Aw, Christ. I need to find a better way to put the fucker off. "Fuck, Justin! What!?" I'm working on the computer trying to ignore the fact that Justin is sitting on the sofa with my son, practically abusing him by exposing the boy to the _Power Puff Girls_. Gus is squealing with delight, oblivious to both of us.  
  
"Language, Brian!" Justin admonishes, frowning.   
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!"  
  
Justin grumbles something I can't hear. Then of course, he speaks up. "I think now's a good time to talk about it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No! Not in front of the drooling mini-me! No!"  
  
Justin hands Gus his leather bear, aka 'Daddy Bear', and gets up. Gus hugs the bear, kisses it and then shrieks at some ridiculous antic on the TV. Justin walks over to me. "He's in another world, Brian. And come ON! You wanted one as a kid - your for-crap parents never let you... we both know Gus wants one..."  
  
"No."  
  
"You know, Lindsay said she'd be okay with it."  
  
"Of course she'd be okay with it. She wouldn't have to _live_ with it. Besides, Justin, this has nothing to do with my son. This is all about _you_."  
  
Justin grins.   
  
"No," I repeat firmly.  
  
Now Justin huffs.  
  
Good. Asshole. I turn my attention back to the computer. Suddenly, Justin is straddling my lap, his back to me. He grinds his ass against my cock as he clicks the mouse up to bookmarks and scrolls down to 'Dumb Friends League'. When the hell did he bookmark THAT?  
  
Fuck.  
  
I lean back, resigning myself to Justin's whims; never underestimate the power of Blond Boy Ass. Justin taps the word 'pittsburgh' into the search box once he gets onto the national website. When we get to the Pittsburgh DFL site, he types my name into its search engine.   
  
"Why the fuck are you searching my name?"  
  
Justin chuckles. "I was online when you were at work earlier and... well, I found _you_. 'Course, this puppy is the opposite of you even though you two share names. This puppy is _sweeeeeeet_! But still, if it were you up for adoption, you'd have been taken home the day you were put up." 

 

I look away, knowing that's not true. My own parents couldn't stand me. Justin turns around, leans down and kisses me. "But this puppy has been up for adoption for almost ten days. Anyway, given its namesake, it should be a Pit Bull. But no - it's a German Shepherd mix of some kind - and see?" He points to the picture on the screen - it's (God help me) an adorable puppy. It's tiny and panting a little to reveal a small pink tongue with a purple spot on it. "See? Puppy Brian has some Chow in him; I know that 'cause Chows have purple tongues. They're also supposedly total assholes. So the puppy isn't actually the _complete_ opposite of you." I smirk. "Look, Brian, Brian's cuter than shit! Let's adopt him!"   
  
Christ. "No."  
  
Justin frowns. "Gus and I will take care of him. You'll love him."  
  
"No dog - especially no dog named 'Brian' - is coming into this loft!"  
  
Justin snorts. Gus giggles at the TV, unaware of the stalemate going on behind him. "Gus wants a dog so badly..." Justin begs.  
  
"YOU want a dog so badly. And I am never getting a mutt."  
  
Justin peers closely at the computer screen, grinding against my cock once more for good measure. Good grief! "Hey. I never noticed that before. Brian's a girl!"  
  
I scoff, lifting my hips; I hook my fingers into his belt loops and grind his ass against my cock. "Um. Justin? I think you've seen, sucked and been fucked by my cock enough to know _that_ isn't true!"   
  
Then Justin actually laughs. He LAUGHS... "No, Brian, I don't mean you. I mean, the puppy they named 'Brian' is a girl! See?" He points at the 'gender' box on the screen. Yep. It reads "F". Justin looks at me, smirking. "Your namesake is a bitch!"  
  
I snort. "If my namesake is a girl, I should hope to hell that she's a bitch!"   
  
"Brian." Justin turns around and straddles me from the front. "Brian…" His voice is breathy. I hate that. Manipulative twat. "Brian, I love you. Come on. Let's adopt her! Rename her! You don't want someone else to adopt her and keep calling her Brian, do you? _Brian's a girl! Brian's a girl_!" Justin sing-songs as he rubs against me. I groan. Sometimes Justin is as immature as Gus, I swear it. More so, actually. 

I vaguely notice Gus giggling and pointing to something on the television, still oblivious to us. I glance over at the TV and there's some square sponge-looking thing with a face and pants on. 'What the fuck ever happened to _Bugs Bunny_?' I wonder to myself. ' _Bugs Bunny_ rocked...'  
  
"We could name her Bugs..." Justin says, following my gaze and apparently reading my mind - he can always read my mind nowadays and at this moment, that fact is really irritating.   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Could we at least just go to the Dumb Friends League and 'meet' this puppy? It would be the only one we'd visit with - the _only_ one. And if you don't fall in love with her, that'll be the end of it. If Puppy Brian isn't totally lovable, we'll leave."  
  
I sigh. "I don't 'do' love, Justin." Yes, he can read my mind but I can also read _his_. And I know that he won't shut up until I agree to 'meet' this puppy. "Okay. Fine!" My tone is justifiably exasperated. "Just to get you off my back, let's go see this miserable mutt. But you are SO gonna pay for this and pay for it with your ASS. And OFTEN. Whenever I want it, for the _rest of your crummy little life_!" I promise in a low growl.  
  
Justin practically shrieks before really hearing my last words. Then he gapes at me. Uh, oh. " _Whenever you want it, for the **rest** of my crummy little life,_" he agrees in a husky whisper, winking at me. Pfft. Shoulda seen _that_ coming... I have to start being more careful how I phrase things. _Ahem_... 

Justin's shriek has gotten Gus's attention and he looks over. Then I see Justin winking at my son and I want to throttle my so-called partner. "Puppy Brian! Puppy Brian!!" Gus squeals.

  
"Shit, Justin. What have you told my son?"  
  
Justin bats his lashes, the epitome of innocence. "Why, BRIan! WhatEVER do you mean?" Justin stands and then curtsies like he's Scarlett fucking O'Hara.   
  
Hell. Gus leaps into Justin's arms and Justin hoists my son onto his shoulders. "C'mon, Bri!" he laughs, pulling Gus's teddy bear from his face so he can see. "Let's go!" Jesus Christ. He's gonna pay with his ass and about a _million_ blow jobs as well, I decide. 

I get up and go set the alarm while grimacing at my 'partner'. Gus is busy clapping and laughing. We all walk out to the hall and I lock the door behind us. "Brian, really - it's just a _visit_ with him - er, her." Justin says, a look of semi-concern on his face. Whenever he does shit behind my back, no matter how often he does it (which is often!), he always feels some modicum of guilt. I have no sympathy whatsoever.  
  
"Uh huh," I say flatly.   
  
"There's no commitment."  
  
"Uh huh." We head down the stairs; I try to ignore how ecstatic Gus is. "I don't imagine us being able to NOT get this fucking dog since you've gotten Sonny Boy all excited about it..." I sneer. Which, you know, is true. As mean as I sound saying it, it's still true.  
  
"Gus knows we're just visiting, right Gussy Gus?"  
  
I roll my eyes and Gus giggles. "We're visiting Daddy Puppy!"  
  
Oh, good grief. It's painfully obvious that Justin's taken Gus to the pound to visit with this 'Brian' Puppy before. This 'Brian' GIRL puppy. Huh. Yeah. Pfft.  
  
Justin buckles Gus into the backseat. I thank God he doesn't need a car seat anymore... at the same time, I'm mortified by the fact that my son, my little ticking time bomb, is fucking starting preschool in the fall. Justin jumps into the seat next to me, grinning.   
  
"What are you smiling at?" I snap.  
  
Justin covers his mouth. "Erm... Nothing..."  
  
I snort. "Fucker," I mutter.  
  
"Daddy Puppy!" Gus squeals.   
  
I groan and shoot daggers at Justin. He beams at me. "Just wait till you meet him - er, her, Brian..." Sunshine says quietly. "You'll love her..."  
  
"If we fucking get this 'Brian', you are SO going to be the one to take care of hi---- her!"  
  
"I know." Justin continues to beam at me and I groan, knowing that whether I wanted to or not, I've just adopted a fucking mutt.  
  
************  
  
We get to the shelter and I gather Gus into my arms. Justin hasn't stopped grinning like a fucking idiot since we left the loft and it's getting on my nerves. "Quit it, Justin!"   
  
He just keeps smiling at me.   
  
Jesus.   
  
"Jusssin!!" Gus is positively GLOWING. "Jussssin and Daddy Puppy!!"  
  
I glare at Justin and inwardly wish that looks could kill. Wisely, Justin avoids my eyes and reaches for my son. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's go see Brian!" He lifts Gus from my arms and charges into the Dumb Friends League, pretending like he's a horse and my son's a jockey. I quickly wipe away the smile I feel growing on my face. I _am_ pissed at the fucker, after all. Asshole.   
  
"We're here to visit with the Shepherd mix named Brian...? She's about three months old...?" Justin is talking to some dowdy old woman behind the desk. She smiles at him. He says it all like he's never seen the woman or said the words before. Uh huh. Riiight. (SO gonna pay…)  
  
She looks at him and winks. "Justin and Gus, right? Who's this?" She looks at me like she wants to jump my bones. Oh. My. God. I want to be sick...  
  
"This is my partner."  
  
Her face falls. "Ah. So you boys want to visit with Brian again, eh?" Her tone becomes business-like. "She's been moved over to cubicle number eight." Then she looks at Gus and her expression softens. "She's been expecting you!" The woman winks again.  
  
Gus grabs my sleeve and Justin grins, pulling me into the back where the dogs are housed. He goes up to another woman; she's young, probably in high school.   
  
"Justin! Are you guys here to see Brian aGAIN?"  
  
Uh huh. 'Again'. Justin looks at me sheepishly. "Uh. Yeah. And this is--"  
  
"Is this YOUR Brian?" she gasps, looking at me.   
  
"Yeah. Brian, this is Paulina. Paulina, Brian."  
  
"Wow, Justin." The girl seems quite flustered and I find that the hand I've put out is left unshaken.   
  
"Paulina!" Justin frowns.   
  
"Hel--- hello... I'm Paulina..." she manages finally.   
  
Oh, good lord.  
  
"So you're Justin's partner? Gus's Dad?"  
  
I nod and force myself to smile. I make yet another mental note to kill Justin later – after at least a few hundred of the million blow jobs and fucks he owes me, that is. In the meantime, I turn to him and snarl, "Let's get this over with..!"  
  
"Paul, we _are_ here to see Brian," Justin reminds her.   
  
She continues to look at me and then seems to hear his words. "Oh. Oh, yeah! Of course!"  
  
Justin rolls his eyes at me and mouths 'every fucking time!'   
  
I smirk. He's lucky I'm not straight. Though I guess that goes both ways.  
  
"I noticed on the website that it says that Brian's a girl. I hadn't known that - why'd they name her Brian?"   
  
"Um." Paulina seems to pull herself together. "Apparently the entire litter was female. The woman who brought the puppy in thought it would be funny to name her after this character she likes in some series on _Shotime_. I dunno. It's a show called _Queer As Folk,_ I think. You of all people would have heard of it, I'd think," she grins at us.  
  
Justin shrugs. "Never heard of it."   
  
"I live it," I say, also shrugging.  
  
Justin snickers at me and then turns to Paulina. "Can we see her now?"  
  
"Yep! Right in there!" She points to a cage a bit further into the room. "You guys should decide soon, though, Justin." Her voice is low so that Gus doesn't hear. "Her time's getting short."  
  
For some reason, that twists my gut and I see Justin glance at me worriedly, not liking this information, either.   
  
"'Kay," he says quietly.  
  
We head over to the cage and Justin lets Gus unlatch it. "Brian! Brian!" Gus yells, squirming to get down. Justin quickly sets him on the ground and Gus runs to the puppy to hug her. I'm concerned that the dog will snap at him given the sudden motion and unexpected attention, but she just licks him and wags her tail - actually, she wags her entire rear end. I feel Justin watching me, no doubt gauging my reaction, so I try to keep my cool. Gus is giggling his little ass off. It's hard not to smile. She IS cute, for Chrissakes.  
  
Gus finally stands back and lets her lick his hand. "Daddy, come meet Brian!"  
  
I sigh and stoop down. 'Brian' comes right up to me and tries to climb into my lap.   
  
Aw, fuck.   
  
I pick her up and she wriggles in my arms, trying to lick my face.  
  
"Shit! She _loves_ you, Brian! Look at her! She didn't even react to Gus that way when we first saw her!"   
  
I shoot him a glare as I am wont to do today and then look at the puppy. She's tiny and yes, there's that little purple spot on her tongue. If a dog could smile, I'd say this dog was grinning its ass off. Before I realize it, I'm laughing at the little bundle of energy in my arms and she licks my mouth.   
  
Blech.   
  
But I find I'm still smiling. Fuck.  
  
Justin looks at Gus and I realize I'm about to be double-barreled. They both come up to me with hopeful looks in their eyes - shit, it's like they even conned the fucking dog to look at me with – yes - puppy dog eyes...   
  
"Brian...?"  
  
"Daddy...?  
  
And you won't believe this, but just now, the puppy whimpers and licks my face again.  
  
"Aw, Christ! Fine! But we're renaming her!"  
  
Gus squeals and Justin punches the air in victory before leaning up and giving me a disgustingly sloppy kiss on the cheek; one that's almost as slobbery as "Brian's". "Brian, thank you!!!"  
  
I mutter something, I'm not sure what but certainly not something Lindsay would approve of in front of my son, I'm sure of that ... I look over at the elated faces of my son and partner and then I look down at my new fucking dog... and I chuckle. What the hell. "Gus, what do you want to name her?" I ask, allowing myself a rare moment of softness.   
  
"Greta!"  
  
"Greta?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy!! Greta!"  
  
I look at Justin, who simply shrugs.   
  
"Hm. Well, anything's better than Brian..." I nuzzle the puppy in my arms. "So, your name is Greta, little one." She licks me again.   
  
And then, of course: the fucking beast pees all over me.   
  
"Shit!"  
  
Justin starts laughing and Gus looks confused. And Greta - Greta actually looks apologetic; that's the only way I can describe her expression. Her tail slaps my side repeatedly. Justin quells his outburst and leans up to kiss me again. "Brian?" Justin finally whispers. I glare at him. "Brian, we love you." He kisses my cheek. "We all love you."  
  
Aw, fuck... I quickly thumb my nose to hide a quick sniff.


End file.
